


Preparations

by InfectiousKpop



Series: Imaginings [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Imagining, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, One Shot, V app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfectiousKpop/pseuds/InfectiousKpop
Summary: For the first time since debut, the members of GOT7 agreed that they can go out on Halloween, if they want. Jackson, having been invited to one of the most elite parties of the year, doesn't want to miss out on any of the holiday fun. But he won't go unless Mark agrees to come with him.





	

It didn’t surprise Mark that Jackson got invited to Seungri’s warehouse party, easily one of the most elite Halloween parties of the year. Jackson became friends with just about anyone he met, so it only seemed natural that he’d get an invite that others would readily trade their left arm for without even trying. 

It did surprise Mark, however, that Jackson was actually considering attending. None of them had ever actually gone to a Halloween party since debut, always opting to stay home and hang out together or catch up on sleep that they sorely needed. But this was an opportunity Jackson couldn’t miss, and Jaebum had agreed they all could use a night off this time around.

Unsurprisingly, Jackson decided to wait until a week before the spookiest night of the year to really commit to attending any party. Him and Mark were relaxing on the couch, half watching some late-night rerun of a show that neither of them knew. Neither of them could really fall asleep, too early for their bodies to feel the full weight of night time yet. Mark was spread out across one section, head resting comfortably in the younger’s lap. Going through a small pile of fan letters that he’d collected at the airport, Jackson mindlessly ran his fingers through Mark’s honey brown hair.

“You’ll go with me right?” Jackson asked, not even bothering to look away from the letter in his hand.

Mark blinked up at his boyfriend, confused. “Go where?”

“To Seungri’s party.”

The older felt his breath hitch a little in surprise. He sat up, turning so that he was facing Jackson properly. “I told Minhyuk I’d stop by their place-” he started.

“We can stop by there before we go to Seungri’s,” Jackson interrupted. “You have to come with me. Please.” Putting on his best pout paired with the biggest pair of puppy eyes he could imagine, Jackson grabbed onto Mark’s arm. The older sighed, knowing that he couldn’t say no to him, especially with that look on his face. “Fine, alright,” he said, sinking into Jackson’s side. “But you have to stay with me. I’m not gonna know anyone there.”

“Psh, as if I’d ever leave you alone. Someone might steal you away.”

 

 

Despite its unassuming outside, the costume shop was packed with rows of various outfits. Everything from Superman to the Sailor Scouts to Shakespeare was ready and available right in front of them. It was almost too many options, really. After all, the six boys were there to film just as much as actually find costumes.

“Okay, we’re going to do a quick v app while the crew gets all set up and ready to film,” their manager announced. She pointed over toward a couch and some chairs in the back corner, away from the open area where the staff was setting up the lights and cameras. They made their way over to the area quickly, situating themselves easily in the space. When it came to impromptu recordings like this, Mark did his best to stay next to Jackson. It didn’t always work out. Luckily, it did today.

Once they settled in a little, the older turned his attention back to the rows and rows of costumes, trying to visually scan through as many of the choices as possible. He had no idea what he wanted to be, let alone what kind of costume he should even be considering. “Gaga,” he muttered, leaning in a little closer to Jackson. “What kind should I be looking for?” He nodded toward the racks in the distance, still eyeing them in hopes of seeing something that would catch his attention.

“Pick whatever you want,” Jackson replied. A small grin curled onto his lips as he saw the amount of concentration spread across his boyfriend’s face. He could probably look good in just a trash bag, but he never stopped worrying about looking alright.  “You look good in whatever you put on.”

Mark rolled his eyes at the compliment, too used to Jackson’s cheesy flattery for it to work at the moment. “Not helping,” he muttered to the younger. “I mean should I be finding a cool outfit or is this one of those parties where some guy shows up wearing a Spongebob costume and nothing else?”

Looking extremely confused, Jackson opened his mouth for a second before shutting it again. “Is that a thing that happens?” he asked after a minute. Sure, he’d heard that Seungri’s parties could get a little intense sometimes, but commando costuming seemed extreme even for that. Not to mention risky, since the outside of the place would be no doubt crawling with media. One gust of wind the wrong way and Dispatch would have enough material to blackmail their company for an eternity.

Mark just shrugged. “I heard about it happening back home,” he said. “Never saw anything myself, though.”

“Well, as long as we don’t have to do that, I don’t care,” Jackson finished, smiling one of his signature brilliant smiles at him.

“The only person who needs to see me naked is you,” Mark replied. He moved a hand casually onto Jackson’s thigh, making sure it looked friendly enough to fit the charade they had to play around the TV crew. Only a few people even within JYPE knew about them and that’s how it needed to stay. At least for now.

Jackson tensed up under Mark’s touch. It was a clear enough sign that something wasn’t right. “You better watch where you’re putting that hand,” he said. “One wrong move and I might have to run out of the room on live broadcast.”

Mark smirked, squeezing the leg quickly before moving his hand. “You better watch what you say or I might take that as a challenge.” Jackson opened his mouth to protest, but their manager interrupted, letting them know they were about to go live. Mark winked at the younger playfully before turning to focus on the phone strapped to a tripod in front of them.

In all honesty, he really did try to keep his hands off of Jackson as much as he could during broadcasts. They joked about getting turned on by the slightest touch, mostly in front of the other guys to get them to go away, but more often than not, they were too busy or too tired to start feeling any staggering sexual urges.

Most of their physical relationship consisted of the simple things. They were just a normal couple that was always busy and hardly alone. They cuddled while watching movies in the dorm and gave each other back massages in the dressing room before a show. But something about the fact that the most simple parts of their relationship suddenly became basically forbidden when they were out in public made it harder for them to keep their hands off each other. It wasn’t like they turned into rabid sex machines. On the contrary, the desire to simply hold hands or stay in a hug for a second longer than they should became overwhelming. Things that were so simple and innocent.

Things that would happen so naturally if they were a normal couple.

But they weren’t.

Despite how hard they tried, at least one of them always ended up being a little touchier than they were supposed to. This time around, it was Mark would couldn’t stop touching Jackson. His hand always seemed to gravitate toward the other’s thigh, wanting to rest where it usually did at home. Sometimes he caught himself, casually sliding his hand back off the other’s leg so no one would think anything of it. Other times, he wouldn’t even realize he was doing it. Once Jackson even stroked his hand a few times. Whether it was a reminder or the most subtle attempt at on-camera affection, Mark didn’t know.

One they’d said their goodbyes and ended the stream, Jackson grabbed Mark’s hand and dragged him over to the costumes. “We have to start looking before Bam takes the good ones,” he said, just loud enough to be heard by anyone who might’ve been listening. The younger dragged him all the way to the very back corner, just out of sight of the cameras, and gave him a quick kiss. “Have any ideas about what you want to be yet?” Jackson asked.

Mark shrugged. “Not really. I guess I’ll just have to see if anything catches my eye. You?”

“I kinda liked the Pokemon idea,” Jackson admitted. “But only if you go as a Pokemon too.”

“Wouldn’t that be too couply?” the older asked. “I mean, we’re gonna be around other people. Wouldn’t they suspect something?”

Jackson sighed. “Oh yeah. Maybe.” His shoulders slumped as he took a step back, putting some space between them. “I really hate that we have to hide all the time.” The last part was almost a whisper.

Nodding in agreement, Mark grabbed Jackson’s hand again, letting their fingers naturally interlace. He hated it too, but there wasn’t anything he could say that would make the situation better. The “It won’t always be like this,” reasoning had become more of a grim realization of a distant future rather than a hopeful reminder. Korea was progressing, but was still nowhere near where it needed to be for them to have any hopes at continuing to work and perform after coming out publicly. There was just no chance for them until they were done in the public eye, and they weren’t exactly ready to turn in their mics anytime soon.

“Come on,” Mark said, tugging Jackson’s hand lightly. “Maybe we can find couples outfits that are more subtle. Something that people won’t think about.”

Filled with a new sense of hope, Jackson perked up. “Yeah!” he said. “We’ll be like couple costume ninjas.” A wide smile spread across his face, the new objective setting his determination at a new high. The older just smiled and followed behind him. If anything, Jackson’s new mood would make the episode they were filming that much more lively.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I don't know exactly what I was thinking of writing when I suggested this in the first place, but you all chose the "Before/after costume vapp" in my poll on Twitter, so here it is! It's nice that I finished this in time to publish it on Halloween in Korea.
> 
> Honestly, I'm not really too sure what I think of this one. But I wanted to publish it anyway, since you guys voted to see it. Let me know what you think in the comments.


End file.
